


Banff, interrupted

by Ashling



Category: Tomb Raider (Movie 2018), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Girlfriends - Freeform, Slice of Life, only an extraordinary sort of life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-07 06:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/pseuds/Ashling
Summary: Diana will finishThe Clue in the Jewel Boxanother time.





	Banff, interrupted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Бамс! Прервали](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861978) by [Walter_Kovacs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs)



Lara locks the front door behind her. “We have to go,” she says. Something in her voice makes Diana look up from where she’s curled up by the fireplace with a book. 

“I thought this was a vacation,” Diana says. No reproach, only curiosity.

“It was, but now there’s four or five armed men on their way to kill me.”

Diana throws her book across the room. By the time it lands atop the stack of books in the corner of the cabin, Diana’s already standing, lifting her shield and sword off the mantelpiece.

“Sorry,” Lara says, from where she’s kneeling by the safe, retrieving her guns. She knows she doesn’t have to apologize, but she feels she should.

“I love a little unexpected adventure,” Diana says. “You never have to apologize to me for that.” 

When Lara stands, one gun holstered, the other in her right hand, Diana offers her the golden shield with one of those equally golden smiles that reminds Lara of what she already knows: Diana doesn’t have a dishonest bone in her body. She means it. There’s nothing to apologize for.

Lara smiles back, and kisses her quick and fierce. Then she takes the shield.


End file.
